odds life at home
by cassandriamidnight
Summary: odds now living at home and hes been verry secretive can the new girl help him out? HELP I DONT KNOW HOW TO ADD SECOND CHAPTERS! SOME BODY REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW!
1. Chapter 1

Odds life at home

It had been 4 months since the lyoko team had defeated xana and shut down the super computer. Thing had changed and people had changed Odd was no longer a dorm student ulrich and, you'll never believe this one, william are the best of friends aelita and jeremey are going out, YUmi and Ulrich are going out, Theres a new girl named Jossalyn and Odd really likes her. Odds long lost sister, whos hirokis age, is back in town. any way i will start the story. but there is one more thing...your all gonna hate me but...odd...got a....hair cut. ok look at the time. story time!!

"ODD come back to planet earth!!" Ulrich said waving his hand in front of odds face. Odd shook his head and blinked. "dude whats been up with you??" ulrich said. "oh...uh...just distracted." odd said. "well youve been 'just distracted' for 15 minuets!!" ulrich said frusterated. "WHAT?!" odd exclaimed. "what time is it?!" odd asked in a rush. Ulrich looked at his watch..."4:02" Ulrich said. "OH CRAP!!" odd exclaimed grabbing his back pack. "I gotta go!!" Odd said running off to his house. "bye?!" Ulrich shouted. "C ya lata Dude!" odd Called back. Odd ran and ran and ran and finnally reachd his house. He opened his door as quietly and quickly as he could. "ODD DELLA' ROBBIA!!" his dad called. Odd was already scared. he was 39 minuets late his dad would be ticked!! "ODD BOY ARE YOU IN TROUBLE" odds dad slurred. He came bursting down the stairs. Odd was trambling. Odds dad (john Robia) grabbed odd by the rim of the shirt and threw him across the room. odd ended up tumbling down the stairs. John came down and picked odd up by the hair. Odd gave a yelp. "agh dad... stop...pl...please...i...i.....di..dint mean to be l........ate" Odd stuttered. John threw him across the room. Odd hit the book shelf and all the books came tumbling down on top of him.

_:: Yumis P.O.V. ::_

"Ulrich odds been acting...not himself lately...you think i should go check on him??" I asked ulrich. "Yeah...no you should wait here hes probably needing a...man to man talk." Ulrich said. "ok see ya later." I said. "Ok bye black angel" ulrich said as he walked off.

**AN: i dont know how to add a chapter so i'll add the next chapter soon**


	2. helpdontnoehow 2 ad changes to this chap

Odds life at home

It had been 4 months since the lyoko team had defeated xana and shut down the super computer. Thing had changed and people had changed Odd was no longer a dorm student ulrich and, you'll never believe this one, william are the best of friends aelita and jeremey are going out, YUmi and Ulrich are going out, Theres a new girl named Jossalyn and Odd really likes her. Odds long lost sister, whos hirokis age, is back in town. any way i will start the story. but there is one more thing...your all gonna hate me but...odd...got a....hair cut. ok look at the time. story time!!

"ODD come back to planet earth!!" Ulrich said waving his hand in front of odds face. Odd shook his head and blinked. "dude whats been up with you??" ulrich said. "oh...uh...just distracted." odd said. "well youve been 'just distracted' for 15 minuets!!" ulrich said frusterated. "WHAT?!" odd exclaimed. "what time is it?!" odd asked in a rush. Ulrich looked at his watch..."4:02" Ulrich said. "OH CRAP!!" odd exclaimed grabbing his back pack. "I gotta go!!" Odd said running off to his house. "bye?!" Ulrich shouted. "C ya lata Dude!" odd Called back. Odd ran and ran and ran and finnally reachd his house. He opened his door as quietly and quickly as he could. "ODD DELLA' ROBBIA!!" his dad called. Odd was already scared. he was 39 minuets late his dad would be ticked!! "ODD BOY ARE YOU IN TROUBLE" odds dad slurred. He came bursting down the stairs. Odd was trambling. Odds dad (john Robia) grabbed odd by the rim of the shirt and threw him across the room. odd ended up tumbling down the stairs. John came down and picked odd up by the hair. Odd gave a yelp. "agh dad... stop...pl...please...i...i.....di..dint mean to be l........ate" Odd stuttered. John threw him across the room. Odd hit the book shelf and all the books came tumbling down on top of him.

_:: Yumis P.O.V. ::_

"Ulrich odds been acting...not himself lately...you think i should go check on him??" I asked ulrich. "Yeah...no you should wait here hes probably needing a...man to man talk." Ulrich said. "ok see ya later." I said. "Ok bye black angel" ulrich said as he walked off.

**AN: i dont know how to add a chapter so i'll add the next chapter soon**


End file.
